Secret Den
Event: Mechanical Body Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: REWARDS Items to Get Spirit Butler Alfred: Toto Takawa is so extraordinary! She has not only a combat robot and a dragon serving her but also a phenomenon! I cannot find anything about her meeting Professor Bellows until we neutralize the phenomenon. * Chase away the Ghost from the Secret Den. (must be the white ghost) Butler Alfred: I think, nothing prevents us from thorough examination of the Secret Den of Toto Takawa and her combat robot anymore. Memory Return Butler Alfred: To recover the robot's memory I need a data cable and a radiator for heat transferring Toto Takawa has these details - the girl wanted to use them to repair the robot herself. Though it would be better if you do it. * Get 3 Data Cables by helping Toto Takawa. * Get 3 Radiator Fans by helping Toto Takawa. * Assemble the Data Storage. Butler Alfred: The result is awesome! The memory system has more than ninety percent of the records... I hope now we'll find out how the girl, her missing brother, the combat robot, Technomag and Professor Bellows are connected... Evil Spirit Astronomer Andrew: Melissa's story has freshened up my mind: I have heard of Technomag who killed the Takawa family. This madman wanted to transfer human souls into machines. And I guess he achieved certain progress in that. Can it be the reason why a phenomenon visited Toto again? * Chase away the phenomenon away from the Secret Den. (can be any ghost). Astronomer Andrew: I am quite sure the phenomenon you chased away is the spirit of Technomag. He died in battle with the combat robot but his mental essence continues existing and harming people... Technomag can even be searching for a way to resurrect! Robot's Reviving Resurrection Attempt Melissa: Phenomenon appeared again in Toto's Den! I am sure it is the spirit of Technomag trying to enter the combat robot's body. We need to stop him! * Chase away a phenomenon from the Secret Den. (can be any ghost). Melissa: What a sad story: to avenge his parents' death Toto's brother became Technomag's apprentice and secretly created a combat machine which killed his enemy but died himself in the fight. but their souls live on. And you have just got rid of one of them. Robot's Reviving Butler Alfred: It seems we failed to find the Professor. But now we can return Toto Takawa her brother. A couple of his personal belongings will trigger his memory after you help Melissa give the combat robot soul and mind of the teenager boy. * Get 3 Mother's Curls by helping Toto Takawa. * Get 3 Father's Seal Rings by helping Toto Takawa. * Assemble the Soul Transmigration. Melissa: With our help Professor will fulfill his promise and return to Toto her brother although in a new shape... At last Technomag's inventions will serve for a good purpose. Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.